


Field Work

by Itme_nofaithleft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aquariums, Fish, Jamaica Trip 2010 (Phandom), M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itme_nofaithleft/pseuds/Itme_nofaithleft
Summary: In the midst of a quarter life crisis Phil makes a trip to Jamaica to work at a new aquarium and help with conservation efforts from a mysterious donor. Part of his research introduces him to a diving instructor that's a little too pretty for Phil to keep his cool around.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for PRB, thanks to my wonderful artist: scnaphan on Tumblr and beta: yourfriendlyblogstalker on tumblr as well. 🖤

Working in an aquarium had always been Phil’s dream. He’d always loved the atmosphere and environment. Ever since he was a kid, he dreamed of working with the marine life, diving and studying the creatures. As he grew older, he got his first job as a clerk in the aquarium gift shop, eventually becoming an intern when he started college. He was lucky enough to be offered a job as soon as he graduated, immediately being integrated into the official staff. 

Phil loved his job. He loved his coworkers. He just… wished he could do something more exciting. He was nearing thirty now, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing some type of big adventure. Maybe it was a quarter-life crisis? Maybe it was the fact that he felt he was going to miss out because he was getting older. Maybe it was the lack of anything significant in his life other than his job. 

And then it came. An opportunity. A conservation center was opening up in Jamaica, near a popular diving area for the coral reefs. It was a chance to do some actual field work and help with setting up proper environments for the animals. As soon as he heard about it, Phil jumped at the chance. He wanted to do something new. Something exciting. And this… This was basically a six-month paid vacation! The work would be easy and he’d get to do some diving in the Caribbean. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Yet here he was, taking his first steps off the plane in Jamaica. The first thing he noticed, oddly, was that Jamaica had a much different smell to England. He supposed that should have been obvious, seeing as it was a completely different country. With a different climate. 

On that note, the second thing he noticed was that it was very humid. He could feel himself start sweating the minute he stepped off the plane and eagerly rushed back to the air conditioning of the airport. He really shouldn’t have worn such warm clothing but he had wanted to be cozy on his flight. Now he was regretting his decision of flannel pajama pants and sweater. 

He pulled his work clothes out of his carry-on and changed in the restroom, pulling a face when he noticed the pant leg was slightly wet from stepping in a suspicious puddle. Whatever. He’d do laundry when he got into his temporary living quarters. He fixed his messy hair in the mirror, styling his quiff as best he could without gel, before heading toward the baggage pickup. 

He sighed in relief when he saw a smartly dressed woman holding a sign that read ‘Lester’. He knew this woman, countless zoom meetings and emails from the past month or two of planning this excursion had made them decent friends. At least he saw them as friends. 

“Louise?" he asked, walking over after grabbing his luggage. He let out a soft sound as she enveloped him in a hug, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. 

“Phil! I’m so glad you got here safe. Did you have a nice flight?" she asked, leading him out toward a car that was waiting for them. She had a generally bubbly demeanor, a kind of infectious joy that Phil couldn’t help but smile along with. 

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t expect it to be so hot here. I was still dressed for England winter when I got off. Feels like it’s fifty degrees.”

She laughed softly, “I’m glad you had a change of clothes. It’s only twenty-five degrees, don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon. It’s wonderful here, always beach weather, which is great when you’re diving."

Diving. God Phil couldn’t wait to be back in the water. He was beyond excited to explore the reefs. One of his favorite species of fish was native here and he couldn’t wait for the opportunity to see it in the wild. 

He and Louise continued to make idle small talk as they rode to the place Phil would be staying at.

“This is the living space for all of our temporary employees. We wanted to make sure everyone travelling would have proper accommodations so we’ve bought one of the resorts along the beach to house the new staff."

“This seems like a lot of trouble for a conservation effort. I can’t express how incredible it is to me that whoever is sponsoring this is going to such great lengths. Building an aquarium is one thing, but buying a resort to house the temporary staff?"

“Well after everything is done and running smoothly, they plan to use the resort as well… a resort." She shrugged, “They’re a very charitable person. And the reefs here have taken so much damage because of recent events, they’re wanting to help repair them. Keep them alive and thriving for future generations."

“It’s noble. It’s… it’s something I hope I’d be willing to do as well if I had their wealth. It makes me feel better about humanity to know there’s still some people who honestly want to make an effort to improve things."

She smiled at him and handed him what looked like a debit card, but upon closer inspection he realized it was actually a room key, “I’ve got to get back on site. Construction is wrapping up so I need to be there overseeing everything. We hope to be finished and be moving the animals in by the end of the week. You have my number, give me a call if you need anything alright?" she told him as he got out of the car. 

Phil nodded and gave her a confident smile, “I’ve got it from here. Thank you Lou." He took his bags out of the cab, pulling the extended handle out so that he could wheel it inside. 

“Alright, if you’re sure. You’re in room number fifteen. Oh! And don’t forget, you’re meeting me tomorrow to get the tour of the facilities. There'll be a car around 10 am for you," she reminded him before they said their goodbyes and Phil waved as the car hurried off to get Louise to the aquarium.

He turned toward the building and walked inside, immediately overwhelmed now that he was alone. 

“Alright…" He took a deep breath to steady himself before heading to the elevator. He got off on the first floor and headed down one of the hallways, “room fifteen," he muttered, counting off the numbers as he walked. He sighed in relief as he found his room and unlocked the door without an issue, almost expecting himself to have been looking for the wrong room. 

Phil dropped his bags onto the bed and started unpacking. He could hardly believe he’d actually come all the way to Jamaica. He half expected to wake up and it all to have been a fever dream, but he was happy to know that in itself wasn’t true. This was real. Maybe he pinched himself to be sure, but he wouldn’t admit to that.

Once he was settled, he headed outside, intending to explore. He had seen a pool earlier, and he knew the dock was nearby.

Phil headed out of the hotel, finding his way to the pool. It wasn’t overly large or deep, with most of it being shallow areas for relaxing with drinks from the nearby bar he assumed. There were two large hot tubs as well which he was sure he would be enjoying soon enough. 

Phil startled as he noticed there was already a man in one of the large hot tubs, drink in hand and sunglasses perched on his nose. An attractive man, one that looked around his age. No Phil, that’s not what you came here for! 

“You know I can see you staring at me, right?" the other man said, smirking at him slightly, “Is there something I can help you with?" Phil noted the British accent. It was more southern than his own and perhaps fading with his time in Jamaica, but still noticeable. 

Phil’s face was burning, he knew he’d turned bright red as soon as the man let him know he was caught, “N-no… I mean… Maybe? I’m just trying to find my way around. I only just landed," he explained bashfully. 

“Right well. Docks are down that way," the stranger said, pointing toward a path that Phil could see led to the beach, “that’s where you’ll usually find me. I’m one of the diving instructors hired to make sure none of the biologists drown out in the reefs."

“Shouldn’t you be out diving then?"

“Well there’s this thing called a day off," the stranger drawled and Phil could tell he was rolling his eyes despite the glasses and his blush came back full force. 

“Right. Sorry..." Phil muttered and looked away from him, "I um… I'll be going then." He turned away, heading down to the docks to explore before he could further embarrass himself. God, he hadn't even been in the country a day and he'd already made a fool of himself. What a gay disaster.


End file.
